Ivar/dialogue
*'Ivar:' Good day. Are you here about the starlight ore? *What are you talking about? **'Ivar:' The other night I was working away when I saw something in the sky: a whole storm of shooting stars, flying through the sky. **'Ivar:' The next day I went mining and found a new type of ore that I've never seen before. **'Ivar:' Don't you see? They came from up there! **'Ivar:' I had some blueprints made for some new weapon designs, but I was attacked. In my rush to escape, I dropped them. **'Ivar:' If you can get your hands on some blueprints and find enough ore, return to me and we can look into making some weapons. **'Ivar:' If that doesn't interest you, I would be willing to trade any materials for some personal training in mining or smithing. ***What do I need to make these weapons? ***'Ivar:' First, we need enough ore to smith these weapons. This starlight ore seems delicate to the touch, so we'll need 10,000 ore to get a finished weapon out of it. ***'Ivar:' Next, we'll need some blueprints. I dropped them when I was attacked, but they must be somewhere else. Kill enough monsters and hopefully you'll find them. ***'Ivar:' That should be enough for us to make a starfire weapon, but I hear there are also some starborn diamonds that fell alongside the ore. If you find one of those, we can add it to create a starfury weapon. ***'Ivar:' We'll have to be quick though. It looks like the ore is deteriorating in quality already. *** ***Goodbye. ***'Ivar:' Farewell. Remember, if you find any starlight ore bring it to me. **I've found some starlight ore. (If having at least 10,000 starlight ores) **'Ivar:' We have enough resources to make a weapon. What would you like to make? ***Starfire staff. ***'Ivar:' There we go, all made! ***Starfire sword. ***'Ivar:' There we go, all made! ***Starfire bow. ***'Ivar:' There we go, all made! ***Cancel. ***''(Closes chatbox)'' **I've found some starfire blueprints. **'Ivar:' That's a good start but you need 10,000 ore to make a starfire weapon. **I've found a starborn diamond. (If having a diamond but no starfire weapons with you) **'Ivar:' That's a good start but you need to have a complete starfire weapon before we can make a starfury weapon. **I've found a starborn diamond. (If having a diamond and at least one starfire weapon with you) **'Ivar:' We have enough resources to make a weapon. What would you like to make? ***Starfury staff. ***'Ivar:' There we go, all made! ***Starfury sword. ***'Ivar:' There we go, all made! ***Starfury bow. ***'Ivar:' There we go, all made! ***Cancel. ***''(Closes chatbox)'' **I have some ore I'd like to trade. **'Ivar:' Are you sure you wish to trade your ore with me? I will take of it as much as I can in your inventory and - in exchange - give you some mining or smithing training. ***Yes, I'd like some mining training. ***'Ivar:' Pleasure doing business with you. ***Yes, I'd like some smithing training. ***'Ivar:' Pleasure doing business with you. ***No, I've changed my mind. ***''(Closes chatbox)'' **Goodbye. **'Ivar:' Farewell. Remember, if you find any starlight ore bring it to me. Post promotion: *'Ivar:' Work, work. If the player has leftover ore in inventory. *Ivar doesn't seem interested in starlight ore right now.